Fifty Shades of Justice
by MistressMiester
Summary: Mix tape composed of the young justice heroes and the characters from xmen evolution going on adventures. Just read it you may like it


7

Mixtape

"Kate come on! School isn't going to wait for you!" a stern but soft voice called.

The flaming red haired child rolled onto her back and painfully opened her eyes. The sun seeped into the all-white room unwantedly as she sighed heavily rubbing her blue eyes. She got out of bed and put on her school outfit half-awake grumbling and complaining softly. The woman knocked on her door and carefully entered still brushing her yellow blonde hair, "Kate lets go or you will be late!" she half exited the room and saw the messy bed "and make the-"

Kate sighed and focused on the bed half annoyed with her aunt Dinah. Slowly the covers moved as the pillows hovered above the bed, landing softly and intentionally after the covers were pulled tightly. "Better?" Kate asked picking up her school knapsack.

Dinah chuckled, "I guess, breakfast is on the table. When we get in the car, I need to call Bruce and Clark to see when we are supposed to get this 'Young Justice' league together today."

Kate smiled excited. Finally, she would get to meet the boy wonder Wally had told her so much about. The team had been thought up by Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, also known as Superman and Batman, to help protect the city when the Justice League couldn't, like a backup force. Dick Grayson, Wally West, Superboy, and some Martian Manhunter was supposed to bring were the first people on the team and Dinah volunteered Kate just last night after hearing about it. Kate was more excited to go on missions instead of always hearing about how her great aunt, the Black Canary, and the League take down bad guys while she stayed stuck at home with homework and combat sessions testing her light and dark magic skills. Soon she could go out kick some serious butt! Dinah got into the car and dropped her off at her high school. Kate could barely contain her excitement as she went through her long and busy day at the school like normal. Dance team practice was a blur and before she knew it she was back in the car with Dinah who gave her a small black bag. Confused Kate gently took it and examined it, "What is it…"

Dinah pulled out of the school, "Open it silly, its your new hero suit. I had it made today while you were at school."

Kate gasped and tore into the package like it was a Christmas present. "If you don't like it, I guess just use your magic and fix what you want." Dinah said smiling slightly.

Kate held up the magenta dress with purple trimming on the sleeves and ruffles of the skirt of the dress, with it also was a heavy short purple hooded cape that attached to the dress at the shoulders. She stared at it in awe, breathless and afraid to even ruin put it on. "Well judging by your reaction, I'm guessing you like it." Dinah smiled.

Kate nodded and whispered her thank you still admiring the work on the dress. Holding it tightly, she whispered a spell and in a white flash, she was in the dress and cape. "It's a little tight around the waist," she commented feeling the satin and wire in the corset area, "But I love it!"

Dinah smiled and pointed to the back of the car where the match boots were, "Hurry up and put them on, we are here."

They pulled up to the foot of a large mountain in the middle of the city that the League used as back up headquarters near Happy Harbor and a few miles away from Central City. Kate tugged on her boots and looked over the edge of the mountain, it had a wonderful view of the city skyline that rested against the bluest sky. It took her breath away. She smiled softly as proudly accepted her new duty to protect it. The quiet hum of a vehicle broke her day dream as Dinah pulled on her short boots over her black fishnets, Kate didn't even realize she had changed. "Looks like bats is here," she said, "Bout time."

Batman eased out of his car grafefully and glance carelessly at Dinah, "Early as always. Thought I told you to meet at the Justice Museum first."

Dinah waved him off, "Sorry forgot about that, I thought Kate would like to see her new headquarters first."

Kate didn't even acknowledge Batman's entrance, her focus was on a young looking boy that was leaning casually against the bat mobile staring evenly at her. His hair was dark like his mask and cape that made the red and yellow pop out in his suit. A small yellow R was engraved on a black circle badge over his left chest. Kate carefully poked his mind but to her astonishment, she couldn't find anything at all. His mind was totally blank. "Having a hard time?" he smirked.

Kate jumped slightly and blushed hard, "Umm yeah… Kind of actually. I'm sorry." She turned away shamefully.

He got off the car and walked over to her extending his black leather gloved hand, "The names Dick Grayson, also known as Robin or Boy Wonder. Whichever you prefer depending on the situation."

She carefully took his hand and shook it still staring at the ground, "Kate… Kate Ross."

Dick nodded and looked her over, "Daughter of the underworld and master of light and dark magic. Living with Canary because parents…" he raised an eyebrow as Kate choked for words.

"Mother didn't want me to live in the dark like Grandmother Persephone and Grandpa Hades. How do you know-"

Dick leaned close to her "Bruce had file on all of you that he had me read before we left."

Kate frowned at him and opened her mouth to speak but an unexpected breeze came in. "Ah ah ah Robin old boy. You can't go around saying things like that to people you don't know," Wally leaned over to Robins ear and whispered "Specially not the ladies. No wonder you are still single."

Dick looked over at him and his face lit up like a boy on Christmas, "Wally dude! Whats up man!"

They exchanged high fives and started showing off their costumes even though Wally's was just yellow with a red lightning bolt on the front. She stood there awkwardly and watched them not knowing what to do since Dinah was talking to Martian Manhunter, Batman and Superman about what to do with the team, wait… Martian? So where was, "Boys right? Crazy!" a voice chirped. Kate whipped around to a pale green skin girl with red lipstick and hair like hers beaming at her with the brightest smile. "I'm sorry did I startle you? Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" the girl covered her mouth and gasped loudly, "I'm Martian Manhunters cousin Meaghan!"

She smiled again and cocked her head to get a better look at Kate, "You're really pretty you know! How do you keep your skin so flawless and pale! You have to tell me! OH and I love that dress! It looks so so cute on you like you have no idea! Is that popular among the girls here? Oh goodness I have study on earth fashion if I'm ever going to fit in!" she continued to ramble as Kate watched her walk around frantically.

"She's new to earth if you haven't noticed," Dick came over with Wally, "She begged John to bring her here so she could see our customs and what it's like here."

"She's kinda cute when she's like that." Wally chuckled, "What's up K? Didn't notice you were here!"

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed, "Of course you didn't."

He rubbed his hands together and looked at her with a mischievous smirk, "So you come up with your hero name yet? I know you told me yesterday you hadn't decided on it yet."

Kate rubbed her sleeve, "Not yet actually, Canary said not to worry about it until later."

"And Canary is correct," Superman said in his deep voice, "Everyone inside we have a couple more people to add before we brief you on your duties."

Wally and Dick high fived and began to run to the mountain as Meaghan grabbed Kates arm and dragged her inside with the rest of the guys.

2

Meaghan squealed with excitement when she saw the vast open computer lab inside the mountain. Complete with rooms for each of them, a kitchen, and a recreational/briefing room, the cave felt really homey and suitable for the teenage heroes. Wally zipped around the area to scope out and claim his room while Dick drooled over the computers. "Before you all touch anything, I need you all to say hello to Kal, Aquaman's apprentice." Superman gestured to a darker boy with buzzed sunned blonde hair that no one had notice.

"Hello friends," he bowed courteously, "I am aqualad as Superman has explained, it will be my honor to serve by your side in combat."

"A gentleman I see." Wally smirked, "Well how do you do good sire?"

Kate and Meaghan giggled. "Yeah don't ruin him Wally, someone of you could learb from him." Dinah raised her eyebrow at him hinting.

Another boy emerged from the room pulling on a black shirt with the same S that Superman had. He was built and toned like Superman and had the same walk of authority like him too. Meaghan leaned over to Kate, "He's kinda cute." She giggled.

Superman walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "This is Superboy, some of you all know him already."

Dick and Wally waved at him "Hey dude! You're here too? Awesome!"

Superboy silently and coldly glanced at them causing them to go quiet. Dinah ushered everyone to the briefing room and Batman gave them their instructions. Kate! A small whispered in her head. Kate jumped to see Meaghan once again red looking at her as Batman lectured. Yes?... I didn't know you could mind meld… Kate replied. Meaghan smiled, Yeah I'm still learning to control it a little, wow you have an awesome past! Kate blocked off her mind a turned red as her hair. Sorry some of that no one can see! Meaghan frowned, Who's Scarlett? Kate shook her head, Just… Don't worry about her…Meaghan smiled and nodded in agreement Ok! I understand completely! If you even need someone to talk to you know girl to girl I'm here ok? I've heard that female bonding earth is very important and well since you're the first female I have met… Kate smiled, Of course Meaghan, we will always be friends. Meaghan brightened up and shifted happily in her seat. Kate looked at her team silently. They seemed pretty nice other than Superboy who had an angry look etched on his face all the time and Dick who could go from funny to serious at the drop of a hat. Other than that she could get use to them and defending the city with them. "Tomorrow you all will start going to school together at Bayville high. That way if we ever need you we can get you all in the same place." Batman handed the teens their school ID's.

Superboy looked at his and frown slightly "What about her?" he pointed his thumb at Meaghan, "She sticks out like a sore thumb and will definitely raise questions."

Meaghan beamed and her skin started to change colors, "I possess the same shape shifting ability as my uncle, so I can be anyone or anything I think of."

Superboy shrugged and brushed her off. "Now we have to go, you all settle in." Dinah said, "Red Tornado will be your guardian and mission coordinator-"

"So a babysitter?" Superboy crossed his arms, "Seriously? You think we need to be watched like little kids?"

Wally put a hand on his shoulder but he pushed it off, "You can't even trust us to be alone and make our own-"

"Superboy I'm ordering you to stand down or else." Superman demanded.

"Or else what you're going to ground me? Seriously we don't need a sitter or someone to tell us what to do!" Superboy snapped.

Kate winced and stepped forwardly carefully clapping her hands, "Anyways umm hi Tornado we will be ok as Superboy said," she stood in front of him and tried to push him backwards, "If we need anything we will call you first."

Superboy tried to speak again but the adults had already left and Tornado went back into his room. He pulled away from Kate and flopped onto the nearest couch muttering angrily. Kate sighed and stared at him, "What is your deal? We finally get to team up like the great super heroes in this world and-"

"And what?! Sit around and be watched like little kids with someone to tell us what to do like sidekicks?" he snapped.

"We are lucky the team even thought to do this for us and consider us good enough to do this." Kal said.

Wally reappeared with a bag of chips from the kitchen, "I'm with fish boy here. I honestly don't mind. I mean it gets us away from the adults and plus," he shook the bag, "Free food!"

Dick reached into the bag, "Yeah so lighten up kiddo and just deal with it."

Superboy got up and shoved past them into the nearest empty room, slamming the door shut almost breaking it with his strength. The only thing breaking the silence was the sound of Wally eating. "On that note, anyone up for pizza or something?" Kate offered.


End file.
